Harry Potter and the Heart Shaped Box
by Ilovetheweasleys
Summary: Harry finds out how life would have been if his parents had not died, with a little bit of RonHermione for good measure.
1. The Purple Flames

**Title:** _Harry Potter and the Heart Shaped Box_

**Author Name: **Ilovetheweasleys

**Author Email: **littledrummergirl25@yahoo.com

**Category: **Action/Romance?

**Keywords: **Harry; Ron/Hermione

**Rating ** PG

**Spoilers: **SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, and OoTP

**Summary **Harry finds out what his life would have been like if his parents had not died, with a little bit of Ron/Hermione for good measure.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, situations, settings, and all other nouns, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc.  No money is being made nor is any copyright or trademark infringement intended.

**Author Notes:**  This is my first ever attempt at being something other than extremely passive, thus if you do not like this story, blame it on my lack of experience and/or talent.  Ha, that was funny.  So without further ado, I present you with…

Chapter 1 

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room all by himself.  This had been a common occurrence ever since Harry had "walked in" on Ron and Hermione earlier this year.  Though, as Harry thought about it, he had been alone quite frequently last year as well.  He had attributed it, stupidly, to their prefect duties.  If only he had know that "prefect duties" was a code for "snogging time".   

Harry sighed.  It wasn't as if he wasn't happy for them, au contraire, he was rather pleased and relieved that they finally stopped bickering, which Harry latter found out, had been merely a show put on to conceal their relationship.  It was just that with Ron and Hermione always together, Harry had been feeling exceptionally lonely as of late and all this "alone time" allowed him plenty of opportunity to think about Sirius.  Harry sighed again.  No use dwelling on that topic right now, not with half the Gryffindor population in the Common Room.  It wouldn't do well for everyone to see him so upset.  Instead Harry attempted to find something to distract him. 

 Looking over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, his hope quickly diminished.  Hermione was explaining something out of _Standard Book of Spell, Grade _6 though Harry could see hers and Ron's hands intertwined.  Hermione was now resting her head on his shoulder and Ron's right hand was now in her bushy, brown hair and twirling several strands between his fingers.  Harry could see that Hermione was quickly loosing interest in whatever it was that had preoccupied her mind only minutes before, a feat that Ron alone was capable of accomplishing.  Harry looked away before it got too intense.  Feeling slightly angry and, if possible, even more lonely than he had five minutes ago Harry got up quickly, shouted "get a room" in Ron and Hermione's direction and left the Common Room before he was forced to witness anymore.   

Harry, ashamed of his sudden outburst, decided to roam the corridors aimlessly, that is until something caught his interest.  He realized that he had just passed where the Room of Necessity dwelled.  His curiosity as to what the room would contain now that the D.A. ceased to exist got the better of him and Harry soon found himself walking past the room three times.  Suddenly a large wooden door appeared and Harry, turning the knob, entered.  The small, poorly lit room looked nothing like it had when Harry taught the D.A. classes.  Harry muttered "lumos" and the light his wand emitted illuminated the entire room, including a tiny, heart-shaped box (A/N like the Nirvana song!).  Intrigued, Harry picked it up and began to examine it.  The red box was no larger than Harry's palm and was beautifully decorated with emeralds and rubies.  Harry lifted the lid and realized it was empty.  

"I wonder what this is here for" Harry murmured to himself.

And, just as soon as the words had escaped his lips a note appeared inside the box.  Harry picked up the note and began to read:

"Though many may wonder 

_of their heart's deepest desire_

_you need not ponder_

_merely walk through this fire"_

As he finished, the card Harry was holding burst into purple flames and enlarged so as to fit Harry's lanky frame.  Indecisiveness plagued Harry for only a 

minute's time, before Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the warm, purple flames.  


	2. Double Harry

**Title:** _Harry Potter and the Heart Shaped Box_ (2)

**Author Name:** Ilovetheweasleys

**Author Email:** littledrummergirl25@yahoo.com

**Category:** Action/Romance?

**Keywords:** Harry; Ron/Hermione

**Rating** G

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, and OoTP

**Summary** Harry finds out what his life would have been like if his parents had not died, with a little bit of Ron/Hermione for good measure.

**Disclaimer:**  This story is based on characters, situations, settings, and all other nouns, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc.  No money is being made nor is any copyright or trademark infringement intended.

**Author Notes:**  I would just like to wish Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling a very happy belated birthday today, July 31!  This is my first ever attempt at being something other than extremely passive, thus if you do not like this story, blame it on my lack of experience and/or talent.  Ha, that was funny.  So without further ado, I present you with…

Chapter 2

As Harry walked through the vast purple flames, he realized that the exterior of the room changed very little.  He walked out of the flames and into the same room he had been in just 10 seconds ago.  Thoroughly unimpressed and highly disappointed he kicked the Heart-Shaped Box and decided to head back to the Common Room.

While wandering down various corridors, he began to wonder what had gone wrong with the Heart Shaped Box.  He had been hoping that, similar to his experience with the Mirror of Erised, he would have been provided a glimpse of life with his parents.  A life where he had been allowed to grow up as a normal child, lived with his parents, and his Godfather, Sirius, was still alive.  Walking absentmindedly, down one of Hogwarts 142 staircases, he spotted Ron.  

"Oy!  Ron!" he called.

Ron did not respond.  Running to catch up, he shouted for Ron a second time, and again, received not so much as a nod, grunt, or any other sort of gesture signifying that Ron had heard him.  Then a sudden rush of embarrassment hit him as he remembered what he had said to Ron and Hermione in the Common Room before storming out.  "He's probably mad at me" he thought and abruptly began apologizing.  

"Ron, I'm so sorry!  I didn't mean what I said before in the Common Room, honestly!  I was just feeling lone-…er…what I mean to say is...er... I don't know what came over me!"  he did not feel much like telling Ron how sad and depressed he had been feeling lately, thinking that would only make Ron feel worse and angrier.   

"I know I was acting like a prat Ron, but…Ron?   Ron!" for despite his profuse apologies, Ron had continued to ignore him and walk, rather briskly down several staircases.   

"Fine!" he yelled.  "I'll just keep following you until you break!"

Harry followed as Ron lead him deeper down into the depths of the castle, and finally into the dungeons.  

"Where are we going?" he asked.  When Ron made no reply, he prodded him a bit further.  "Ron, answer me!" but Ron continued walking and eventually walked straight into the dungeons where potions class was held.  As he followed Ron inside he saw several students preparing for class and getting themselves situated, which struck him as odd, seeing as how he had already attended potions earlier that day.  

"Ron, why are we here?  We already had potions today, remember?" shouted Harry as Ron took a seat alone in the corner, completely nonplused by what Harry had just said.  

Suddenly Harry heard a familiar sneer and turned just in time to see Draco Malfoy, followed by his usual group of Slytherins approach Ron and Harry. 

"Is poor Weasley all alone again?  Are you sad because that big oaf Hagrid can't come and keep you company in class?" taunted Malfoy.

"What is Malfoy playing at…" he wondered as he prepared himself to hold Ron back.  "I'm right here, how could Ron be by himself'?"  

Deciding that Draco was loosing his marbles, he made to grab Ron's shoulders back when he realized that Ron was still sitting in his chair, and what's more, he was looking a bit worried and timid rather than enraged and threatening.  Taken aback by Ron's suddenly demure stature, Harry's retort was slightly delayed.  Recovering, he opened his mouth to say something foul back to Malfoy when he heard a most peculiar noise.  It was his own voice, only the words were not what he was trying to say saying. 

"Yeah Weasley, do you go crying to your Mum every night telling her how you've no friends? You pathetic git, no one will associate themselves with a poor prat like you.  Is that why you follow your uptight twin brothers around, for protection?  Did your fat Mum tell you to do that?"

"Poor Ronnie," laughed Malfoy. "he's so poor, he can't afford to have anyone pay attention to him!"

Harry was utterly perplexed.  That voice that said all those cruel and untruthful (as Harry thought about the part regarding Fred and George) words was his, but he hadn't said anything, nor would he ever say anything like that to Ron. Ever!  Ron meanwhile merely whimpered in response to the accusations and he chanced a glance in the direction of the voice.  What he saw nearly killed him.  Standing next to Malfoy with his arm on his shoulder as if they were friends was Harry himself!  He blinked.  Though the other boy next to Malfoy was unmistakably himself, there were several key differences in the two boys.  The Harry standing next to Malfoy was wearing Slytherin school robes and had a look on his face that the Gryffindor Harry knew was only to be used when he was feeling angry or sad.  

But before Gryffindor Harry could make any inquiries as to what was going on, the door to the potions classroom swung open and Professor Snape entered.  Looking around at his students, he promptly gave several Hufflepuff students detention for not being seated.  However, he did not reprimand Malfoy or the two Harrys, nor did he inquire as to _why_ there were two Harrys in the first place.  Snickering loudly, Malfoy and the Slytherin Harry ran off to their seats on the other side of the room.  Thoroughly confused and upset, Harry tried to sit in the chair next to Ron, and when unable to accomplish this task, settled for the floor.  

"What is going on here?" thought Harry.   As he looked around the classroom, no one appeared to have acknowledged that there were doubles of Harry and that one of them was currently sitting on the dungeon floor, in Snape's class no less!  He was about to nudge Ron and ask him what his opinion on this whole ordeal had been when he noticed something peculiar.  Missing were Ron's usually Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold, his prefect badge, and S.P.E.W. button.  Instead they were replaced with the Hufflepuff colors of canary yellow and black.  Harry searched the room for Hermione, hoping that she could shed some light on these bizarre events and noticed that instead of being filled with Hermione and his fellow Gryffindors, it was filled with Hufflepuff 6th years.  Utterly confused, continued to sit on the floor, thinking, while Snape began class. 

"Today we will be making a flu remedy potion…"

'Why is there another person in this room with my face?' pondered Harry.

"…pair up with a partner, you have and hour and a half…" 

'Perhaps someone is using a Polyjuice potion…'

"Miss Bones, do you always neglect to read instructions prior to attempting something or is this just you being stupid?"

'But why would they, And why hasn't anyone else, aside from me, noticed or cared that there were 2 of me.'

 "Weasley! Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

'Why is everyone ignoring me! ' thought Harry angrily.

"Very good Draco"

'Why has Ron been acting so strange and why is he wearing Hufflepuff robes?'

"Excellent Harry, though what else should I have expected from my top student"

'Was this some sort of jok- wait a minute, did Snape just compliment me, or rather the other me?' thought a stunned Harry.  And sure enough, when Harry looked over to where the Slytherin Harry and Malfoy sat, he saw Snape with them enjoying what looked like a pleasant conversation.

Harry gasped at the gruesome sight of 'himself' and Snape enjoying each other's company.  Feeling as though he might be sick, Harry decided to leave the room immediately.  However, as he got up, the bell rang and chaos erupted as thirty students scrambled for the door.  Harry saw Ron clean up his things and dart of the classroom and Harry followed, in hot pursuit. 


	3. Discoveries

**Title:** _Harry Potter and the Heart Shaped Box_ (3)

**Author Name:** Ilovetheweasleys

**Author Email:** littledrummergirl25@yahoo.com

**Category:** Action/Romance?

**Keywords:** Harry; Ron/Hermione

**Rating** G

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, and OoTP

**Summary** Harry finds out what his life would have been like if his parents had not died, with a little bit of Ron/Hermione for good measure.

**Disclaimer:**  This story is based on characters, situations, settings, and all other nouns, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc.  No money is being made nor is any copyright or trademark infringement intended.

**Author Notes:**  I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story.  You guys Rock!  Oh, and thanks to Anawiel Blackthorn for pointing out my "technical error" with the chapters.  This is my first ever attempt at being something other than extremely passive, thus if you do not like this story, blame it on my lack of experience and/or talent.  Ha, that was funny.  So without further ado, I present you with…

Chapter 3 

            Harry decided quickly, to run after Ron and attempt to catch up with him.  As he did so, Harry was amazed at Ron's speed.  

            "Bloody Hell!" thought Harry.  "When did Ron learn to walk so fast?"

As he turned left and right down various corridors Harry began to think that he would never be able to catch up with Ron when he ran into a very, just recently, familiar sight.  It was that of Ron and Hermione, very close to each other, while talking animatedly about something lovey-dovey, no doubt. (A/N: Yet another good band, sorry for these interruptions!)  As Harry stood there and watched he was attacked by a sudden sense of déjà vu…..    (Flashback)

Harry had been wandering the halls in search of Ron or Hermione, but preferably both.  He had recently survived yet another detention with Snape and as a result, he was in a foul mood and ready to vent off some anger with their usual round of jokes and insults directed at their least favorite teacher.   

            "Where could they be?"  thought Harry.  "I know they are supposed to be patrolling the halls somewhere ever here".

Harry heard some whispers down the hall and walked toward them.  He spotted several students walking and as soon as they saw him, they quickly walked off in the other direction.  

"I bet even they know what Dumbledore and the other professors are keeping from me" thought Harry.  "Everyone seems to know more than me.  Except perhaps for Hermione and Ron, or so they tell me." he added as an after thought.

_He searched in vain for another 20 minuets when he decided to give up.  _

_"Oh well" He thought "I guess I'll just see them in the morning". _

_He passed an empty classroom and began to ascend the stairs when the sound of his name caused him to stop abruptly._

_"…We have to tell Harry!"_

_"No we can't!  Don't you see what it would do?"_

_"Hey" thought Harry.  "that sounds like Ron and Hermione"_

_"Listen to me, Harry won't care!  I'm just so sick of lying to him all the time!  Aren't you Hermione?"._

_"Oh of course I am Ron, but don't you see?  Harry has too much to deal with right now and I just don't think that adding this on would be productive.  We can't be so selfish.  We have to just keep this to ourselves, o.k.?"_

_"So, they do know what everyone is keeping from me!  Those prats!  They swore to me that they didn't know anything!  I can't believe them!"  thought an infuriated Harry._

_"Yeah, I suppose you're right, not that there was any doubt" Said Ron._

_"Oh come off it!" said Hermione._

Harry was flabbergasted.  "Oh and now they've decided that they know what's 'best for me' and, oh what a surprise, now they're fighting again.  Well I hope they hex each other good and painful- no wait! I'm going to hex them both!  I can't believe them!"  

And just as Harry was about to burst into the room he caught wind of what Hermione had just said.

"All right Ron, we need to go" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Aw, do we have to?  Just one more kiss?"  pleaded Ron.

Just as Harry dared to peek into the door, he saw Hermione lean in toward Ron and

"Listen here Mister Weasley!  I don't care if Hogwarts was on fire it does not give you the right to run down the halls.  It is a direct violation of the Weasley Words of Wisdom, which, by the way, you should be quite familiar with, seeing as how it was written by your brilliant twin brothers!"  shouted Hermione.

Now this was a sight Harry was more accustomed to, although Harry thought he would never understand how Hermione and Ron could go from snogging incessantly and being unable to keep their hands off each other to shouting in mere minutes.  

"Wait a minute, is Hermione wearing Ravenclaw robes?" thought Harry.  "What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry!  I was just trying to get to class early" said Ron, though not as forcefully as Harry would have thought. 

"Well sorry doesn't change the fact that you were still in violation and I'm afraid I'll have to reprimand-"

"Now, Hermione, must you really "reprimand" Ron?" interjected Neville.

"Oh, hello Neville" said Hermione sweetly, though Harry could tell her tone was not how she would have preferred to respond.

"Hermione, I bet this is Ron's first offense…"

"Yes, well.."

"And I also expect that Ron is not one to usually break rules…"

"Well, that has yet to be proven.."

"So I don't see any reason for you to tell his brothers of this little, misunderstanding."

"No, I suppose not" said Hermione rather disappointed.

"Good, now Hermione, if you're looking for someone to punish I thought I saw a group of first years down at the Great Hall trying to set off some dung bombs" said Neville.

"Really?  I need to get there immediately before they try and set them off!"  

And Hermione rushed off towards the Great Hall, but not before glancing quickly at Ron and, Harry thought, leaving her eyes there a bit too long.  Sensing a break in the conversation Harry trotted over to Ron and Neville.  He attempted to greet them, but was once again ignored.  Harry had become somewhat used to this reaction by now and had come to the conclusion that either he was in an extremely livid dream or that he the Heart Shaped Box really did send him in an alternate universe.  Either way Harry figured that in order to keep himself entertained he might as well follow his friends around.

"Thanks for saving me Neville" muttered Ron.

"No problem, but really Ron, you shouldn't let people push you around like that" advised Neville.

 "I don't!  Well maybe a little, but I just tried to stick up for myself and look what it got me!  Nothing!  Mind you, Hermione is rather scary and bossy." replied Ron.

"She's not that bad."

"Oh sure, easy for you to say, you're not afraid of anything, or anyone for that matter."

"Listen Ron," advised Neville.  "Just because I 'defeated' Voldemort (Ron squealed) doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of anything.  I barely even remember it, I was just a baby you know, and besides, I have always found professor Snape a bit frightening, haven't you?" said Neville.

'WHAT?!?!" thought Harry.  "What is Neville playing at?  He 'defeated Voldemort', fat chance!  Harry never thought Neville would stoop so low as to lie.  Wait a second.   Ron's in Hufflepuff, Hermione's in Ravenclaw, Neville's defeated Voldemort and no one notices me?  Maybe, this is an alternate universe, and in this world Neville was the one Voldemort chose to go after, and if that's true, then maybe my parents are alive after all! Bloody Hell, what the am I thinking, come off it Harry," thought an excited Harry.

"Yeah, I guess.  Well I'll see you around Neville, and thanks again." Said Ron as he headed off to the Great Hall.

"Anytime Ron!" said Neville.  Though Harry thought he heard him mutter under his breath "That boy is hopeless" as he set off for the Great Hall as well.


	4. Realizations

**Title:** _Harry Potter and the Heart Shaped Box_ (4)

**Author Name:** Ilovetheweasleys

**Author Email:** littledrummergirl25@yahoo.com

**Category:** Action/Romance?

**Keywords:** Harry; Ron/Hermione

**Rating** PG

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, and OoTP

**Summary** Harry finds out what his life would have been like if his parents had not died, with a little bit of Ron/Hermione for good measure.

**Disclaimer:**  This story is based on characters, situations, settings, and all other nouns, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers, Inc.  No money is being made nor is any copyright or trademark infringement intended.

**Author Notes:**  Sorry for the weird last 3 paragraphs in the previous chapter, now that I read it over, it sounds a tad weird and rushed, to say the least.  Oh, and this chapter doesn't have a lot of Ron/Hermione, sorry!  But I needed to do some explaining…  This is my first ever attempt at being something other than extremely passive, thus if you do not like this story, blame it on my lack of experience and/or talent.  Ha, that was funny.  So without further ado, I present you with…

Chapter 4 

            Harry followed Ron into the Great Hall, but stopped as he entered.  He surveyed the room so as to explore his options.  He could sit by Hermione, who was by herself at the Ravenclaw table reading a rather large and thick book, which, upon closer inspection, was revealed to be a copy of _Weasley Words of Wisdom_.  Harry sincerely doubted the entertainment value of reading a regulation book over Hermione's shoulder, and thus, turned his attention elsewhere.  He glanced over to where Ron was sitting (also by himself Harry noted) at the Hufflepuff table.  He appeared to be eating rather quickly, which didn't surprise Harry in the least, while reading a book.  Curious as to what kind of book would catch his best friend's attention, Harry drew closer.  Harry saw that Ron was reading a book called _The Chudley Cannons, What Went Wrong: A Story about the Cannons' Dismal Record Over the Past 100 Years, and then Some._  Harry laughed to himself.  Despite being in this bizarre, upside-down universe, Harry felt that some things would never change, including Ron's poor taste in Quidditch Teams.  

Leaving Ron to his musings, Harry began wandering around the Great Hall.  He spotted Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, as well as a bunch of others, crowded around Neville.  He was telling them a story of some sort that was apparently exceptionally enticing.  

"Oh what a daring adventure Neville!" said Ginny.

Harry quickly noted that Neville's arm was around Ginny's waist, and hers around his shoulders.  He was contemplating that bizarre pairing, when he found himself near the Slytherin table where Draco and the other Harry were sitting, eating diner.  Though Harry was listening in on their conversation, he hadn't planned on spending much time there (it'd be too weird) until he heard the Slytherin Harry mention his (their?) mother.  Harry whipped around so quickly he felt as though he'd broken his neck.  Massaging it slightly, he promptly sat down next to the Slytherin Harry.  

"Bloody Hell, another letter from my Mum.  Honestly, if she doesn't leave me alone, I'm going to do a memory charm on our owl, so it can't find our house or me!" said Slytherin Harry.

"Honestly, your Mum is a bit of a nag," Draco adapted a high pitched, squeaky voice, "Oh Harry, do try and behave yourself.  Harry, I don't want you getting into trouble.  Ikle Harrykins, are you feeling alright?" said Draco, laughing.

"Yeah" said Slytherin Harry while forcing a laugh, though he didn't seem to find it nearly as amusing as Draco.  

"If _my_ mother tried telling _me_ what to do I'd go right out and send her a howler!  Could you imagine such a thing?" said Malfoy.

"Yeah," said Slytherin Harry.  "I wish my parents weren't so 'involved' in my life!  They're always pestering me and telling how I've got to do well in school, mind my manors, and the like.  It's so bloody annoying!  Sometimes I wish they'd just go away."

"Don't we all?" replied Malfoy as he opened a package of sweets from his mother.

Harry, on the other hand, was outraged.  It was a good thing the other Harry and Draco couldn't see or hear him, because he was screaming bloody murder.  He couldn't believe the other Harry was talking about his/their parents in such a condescending and disrespectful way.  And, he was letting Malfoy have a go at them as well! 

"If only he knew!" thought Harry.

"If only he knew how his, Harry's, life was; how lonely and sad it is to have no happy/pleasant memories of a loving childhood, how it feels to have grown up in a family where no one likes you, let alone acknowledges your existence, how it fee- wait a minute… He _doesn't_ know how it feels," thought Harry.

"All he's ever known is a life of love and acceptance" contemplated a jealous Harry.  "If this really is how I'd be if my parents had survived, angry, mean, taking everything for granted, and not friends with Ron and Hermione I think I'd rather have my old life back!" 

Then it dawned on Harry.  He had suddenly figured everything out.  Dumbledore told him in his 5th year that Voldemort was warned of two possible "candidates" that could loose him his power, and that Voldemort decided to pick Harry.  But what if Voldemort chose Neville instead.  That would explain why he claimed to "defeat Voldemort" and why he is so confident of himself.  Harry thought a bit harder and figured out that the most probable reason Ron was in Hufflepuff was because, if Harry's parents had sent him off on the train, he never would have met Ron on the train.  And as Harry thought about it, Ron did seem to be lacking in the self-confidence area and he was pretty embarrassed about his lack of wealth when Harry first met him.  What if, because Harry had never confided in Ron that he was 'poor' himself; that is to say prior to his Hogwarts days he never had any money to call his own, and they had never stood up to Malfoy together, Ron's confidence and courage was never able to develop.   That would explain his placement, but what about Hermione?  Well they obviously never would have met on the train either, and maybe because they never met and discussed what houses they'd prefer to be in and had not seen Ron's sorry attempt at magic Hermione had decided that it would be better to be in the 'smart' house in order to excel in her studies and had not told the Sorting Hat that she preferred Gryffindor.

But what about himself?  Why in the world was he in Slytherin and why was he all chummy with his two least favorite people?  All right, well if he had never met Ron on the train, he may have ran in to Malfoy first made friends with him.  If so, then Malfoy would have told him what a 'great' house Slytherin was and Harry would not have told the sorting hat avoid putting him in Slytherin.  And if that was true, it has always been said that Snape favors members of his own house, and perhaps Snape thought that it would be great payback to James for his son's favorite teacher to be a man he hates.  That would explain this entire 'world' and why it is so….out of order.   

Though Harry's thoughts were put on hold when he heard Malfoy's cold voice.

"Hey look, there's Weasley.   What do you say we have a go at him?" said Malfoy.

"Sure!" said Slytherin Harry.  "I'm a bit bored as it is."

"Oh no!  Poor Ron" thought Harry as he ran after Slytherin Harry and Malfoy.

"Hey there Weasley, what are you reading?" said Malfoy.

"I don't think much of your taste, Weasley.  The Chudley Cannons?  They have got to be the worst team I have ever seen!" said Slytherin Harry as he snatched the Cannons book out of Ron's hand.

"Hey give that back!" demanded Ron.

"Oh you want it back do you?" said Malfoy as he and Slytherin Harry entertained a game of keep away.

"What is going on here?" questioned Hermione as she came running toward the boys.

"Oh not you again mudblood" said Draco. 

"Can't you mind your own business for once in your life?" asked Slytherin Harry.

"Now you listen here Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter.  What you're doing is in direct violation of code-"

"Yeah whatever, why don't you go write me up little prefect, it doesn't matter to me, I'll get off anyway.  Now if you'll excuse me" said Malfoy as he walked away from the group.

"Oh I will Malfoy!" shouted Hermione to Draco's back.  "Now you two, don't think you're getting off easy."

"We weren't doing anything Prefect, were we Ron?" said Slytherin Harry in a sweet voice the real Harry didn't know he had.

"No" said Ron.  "We were just, goofing around".

"Well that is irrelevant.  You still were being disruptive and, hey get back here!" shouted Hermione, for Ron had began to run out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah you coward, get over here!" Shouted Slytherin Harry as he followed them out the Hall and right into…

"Oomph!" shouted five people and they each ran into one another toppled over each other.

"What is the Meaning of this?" Shouted an oddly familiar voice.

"Explain yourselves, immediately!" said another voice, or was it the same?

Harry looked up to see to whom the voice/s belong to and as he did, he was taken aback, for he was totally unprepared for the sight before him.

(A/N : I realize that Harry probably wouldn't be put into Slytherin if his parents survived seeing as how his "Slytherin qualities" came when Voldemort attempted to kill him, but just play along with me for fun.  Please? Pretty Please?)


End file.
